onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary
If you are a new player, don't forget to read Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap and FAQ. Some abbreviations and other terminology commonly used in this game may be a bit confusing, and some concepts need a bit of explanation, so here they are. Also, note that official game terminology is not consistent, and often not used by the players on the Internet (as they often rely on fan-translations of Japanese version, which gives rise to different terminology based on how some guide authors translate some Japanese words, further compounded when the game's official release decides to use yet another translation). Which is why for a number of terms you will see notes on alternate names for those concepts. *'5+, 6+' - refer to super evolved characters *'Almighty Manual' - Just like manual has the (same) chance of leveling up a skill, but can be used for any character. In other words, it is a universal manual. There are also super-rare versions of these that are guaranteed to give you a skill up (instead of having just a chance to do so); they are caflled Absolute Almighty Manuals. *'Ambush' - refers to an optional battle occasionally available (with no stamina cost) after clearing certain raids or coliseums. Read more at Ambush *'Armor' - Hidden stat that enemies have that reduces damage dealt to them by said amount. See also defense. *'ATK UP' - a buff for you or enemies increasing ATK. *'ATK DOWN' - guess. *'Attack' - a base value of your characters and enemies. Attack, after applying buffs and debuffs, more or less equals damage taken by enemies. *'Base Damage' - See fixed damage. *'Barrier' - enemy shields that require either a given amount of combo hits, good/great/perfect hits, or being attacked by a character with an orb of a specific color before they take any damage *'Bazaar' - see Rayleigh's Bazaar *Beatstick - A character with high ATK value. *Bind - Also known as lock, or chain, a common enemy debuff against your team visualized by a chain ribbon on your character button (see picture). Affects any member who cannot attack or use special while under bind. If your captain or friend captain is affected, they will lose their passive abilities, but it does not affect HP (unlike despair). Also known as chain (being chained) or locked. *'Blindness' - An enemy debuff visualised as a crossed eye (see picture). It removes the SFXes for a set period, meaning you don't see the expanding/collapsing circles of said SFXes that are a visual aid for making it easier to hit great/perfects. In practice, it makes it more difficult to hit perfects for players used to this visual aid. *'Block orb' - see bother *Boat - ship. Doh. *'Booster' - turtles and pigs. Used to power up a character to increase their levels. See Category:Booster *Bother orb - A bad orb that looks like a dark skull. Bother and bomb orbs are discussed in FAQ but basically it is a weak orb that cannot be changed by most specials unless they say so specifically (ex. Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6). *Bomb - A bad orb that looks like a bomb. Bother and bomb orbs are discussed in FAQ but basically unless you hit perfect or miss on it you will take some damage. *Burst - The use of matching (flashing) orbs, probably boosted by various specials, to deal a massive amount of damage during a final turn. *'Captain' - the character(s) whose captain's abilities are active. You have your character and usually a friend's captain. *'Captain's Ability' (CA) - the ability that works only if the character is a captain or a friend's captain. Compare with Sailor Ability. *'Captain's Action' - an ability you can trigger by swiping down (unlike up for specials) for certain captains. First implemented in Legend Sanji. *CC - cotton candy *'CD' - see cooldown *'Chain' - Hitting at least GREATs, and preferably PERFECTs to build up attack multipliers. Sometimes can mean bind (debuff). *'Chain limiter/reducer' - reduce or cap your chain multipliers. See picture guide for more. Usually you don't want them, but see also the discussion linked from Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain. *'Chaos' - refers to high difficulty coliseums. *'Clash' - refers to a type of a recurring battle against a particular boss. See also Events . *'Class' - refers to eight classes: Fighter, Shooter, Striker, Slasher, Powerhouse, Free Spirit, Cerebral, Driven. *Colo - Coliseum *'Combo' - minimum amount of damage you do to an enemy if you cannot get past their defense. See also FAQ. Also see Defense. *'Cooldown' - can refer to either Special Cooldown (described under Special Cooldown, doh) or enemy cooldown, which means how often they attack (ex. enemy CD=3 means every three turns). Enemies often have variable starting cooldown which means that they can spawn with CD as low as 1 to as high as (usually) 5 regarding when they will attack for the first time. Then they usually enter their regular CD, attacking every x turns. *'Crystals' - Limit Break materials. *'Counterattack' - an enemy buff represented by a fist (see picture). An enemy with it will usually reflect a portion of damage you deal to them at a specified point. Best counter: a powerful shield or just kill them before they attack. (Well, you can also avoid attacking the, but that's rarely a winning strategy :>) *'Crew ability' - an ability that works if a character is not a captain. Not all characters have it. Those that do have a small blue anchor symbol. *'Damage reduction' - Enemy buff that reduces damage you deal to them. Comes in a number of variants. See picture guide here. *Debuff Blocker - Immunity. See FAQ for buffs and debuffs. *'DEF DOWN' - a debuff you cas ton enemies to reducer their defense. Unless it is 90%+, ideally 100%, it is not a particularly useful ability. *'DEF UP' - an enemy buff that increases their defense. It can be so small that it doesn't affect the game, or very high, in which case it does, but the game will not tell you how big it is - you have to check the guides. *'Defense' - an enemy stat representing armor (basic damage reduction). It reduces the amount of damage you deal to enemy with each character attack, both regular and special. Usually it doesn't matter, because it is very low, but sometimes (for the few enemies with very high defense) it does matter, so read on. Def can usually range from 0 to few hundreds, with very rare high def enemies having def value in thousands, some of them over 50,000. According to this discussion, "defense is subtracted from EVERY combo hit, not just the total attack". So for specials, it is an easy calculation: if your character has a special that deals 1000 damage and the enemy, 200 DEF, you'll deal 800 damage to them. For regular attacks, you have to divide your character's damage by their combo, then subtract enemy's DEF from each partial attack, so for example, if you have a character with an effective (after any buffs/debuffs are added) 1000 ATK, 5 combo, and enemy with 100 DEF, you'll deal (1000/5-100)*5=500 damage with your attacks. So for total damage, low combo characters are better than high combo, but since 99% of enemies have low defense, nobody usually cares about combo value. Defense is bypassed by fixed damage. *Despair - Also known as gloom, silence, or seal. A common enemy debuff against your captain and/or friend captain visualised by the Gloom words on your character (see picture - but is has the JPN wording for this). Despair turns off all passive abilities, including HP boosts, which means that teams with HP boosting captain immediately loose all extra HP they had. (A Monster Chopper-like team will actually see their total HP bar expand for its duration...). *'Drinks' - Limit Break materials. *'Enrage' - Also known as haste. An enemy buff represented by a red skull/face (see picture). Once cast, it eliminates any time delay debuff you might have cast on the ene resets their cooldown to 1 (meaning they will be attacking every turn from now on), and may increase their attack. *'Evolve' - max level characters can sometimes evolve into a stronger version. This increase their star rating, resets their level to 1, and may change (usually upgrade) their captain ability and specials. See Evolve. Compare with super evolution. *'Evolver' - characters like penguins and crabs commonly used for evolving a characters. See Category:Evolver *'Fake gold'. Refers to evolved version of a 3-star character. Term refers to the fact that posters for 4 and 5 stars look the same (gold), so when you pull a gold poster in the Sugo you don't know if you are getting a good (4/5 star) or bad (3/4 star) character. *'Farm(ing)' - read Wikipedia. You are new to gaming, huh? *'Feast' - a very rare item given to players occasionally that will give a character 5 million EXP, instantly leveling up to the max level even legends. *F2P - Free to Play. A bit confusing when used, as it refers to non-RR units (even through all players, including F2P players, get gems that they can use to pull some RR units). A F2P team is a team not using any RR units. *Fixed Damage - Sometimes known as base or true damage, one that bypasses armor (aka defense). Poison is fixed damage. Fixed damage is not reduced by enemy shield buffs, but it will still not penerate barriers unless stated otherwise (like with Legend Law v1). Poison damage, however, ignores barriers. *'FN' - see Fortnight. *Forests - refers to Forest of Training *Fortnight - Missions on extra island that last 2 weeks. Well, in fact they last 2 weeks when they are introduced, and only a week when they eventually rotate back. See also Events . *Forbidden Tome - Used to give a character a new power (to go in a socket). The power is random unless it comes from a Tome with a symbol of a particular power, then you'll get that one. *G2 - Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 Final evolution of your base story mode Luffy. *G3 - Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third Useful Rare Recruit Luffy that is often used with another as friend captain in Clash!! events. *GPU - Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Very useful crewmember as his special can delay all (non immune) enemies by 3 turns. A staple of most great teams. (This unit should not be evolved!) *'Global' - English/French language of the game. Distinct (different versions) from Japanese, Korean, Line (discontinued), and maybe some others. *Gloom - See Despair. *Goku - Sengoku the Buddha Very useful unit for a Rainbow Team, as his captain ability will triple the attack of himself and all crew with a cost of 20 or less. *'Gold' - refers to a character that is 4-stars and evolves to 5-stars. As opposed to fake gold. *Grunt - Common, low level enemy unit that nobody cares about. *'Haste' - see Enrage. *'Health cutters' - characters that cut a fixed percentage of enemie's health, like Raid Mihawk *'Hit barrier' - enemy buff that requires you to land a certain number of combo hits, or great/good/perfect hits on the enemy before they take any damage. See picture guide. *'Immunity' - also known as debuff protector visually represented by a yellowish hexagon (see picture). An enemy buff that makes them immune to all debuffs you can cast on them (ex. time delay, ATK/DEF down, etc.). Sometimes it comes in a weak version, ex. making the enemy immune to time delay only; such reduced immunity has another symbol attached to the main hexagon. *'Invasion' - see Ambush. *Legend(ary) - A Sugo-Fest exclusive character. *'LB' - Limit Break *'Limited' - characters that are available only during specific times, read more about this at the Sugo Fest page. *Lock - See Bind. Alternatively can mean locking slots in place for a turn or rarely, more (ex. from Hina's special). Locked slots only lock against the regular turn reshuffle which gives you a new slot after you've attacked with a character. Locked slots do not guard against yours or enemies forced changes of the slots. This means that enemy specials like FN Brooks, or your specials like Vivi's or Gladius', etc. WILL reshuffle/change the locked orbs. *Manual - AKA Skillbooks, used to level up specials. *'Missions' - can refer to Missions or Chopperman Missions *'Mob' - see grunt. *'Neo '- more difficult, class-restricted type of an event, see Neo Clash , Neo Colisseum . In Japan Neo is known as Kai, so you may see some references to Kai content. *Orb - What the game sometime calls Slot. There are many different slots, most common are , , , , , , and TND, Orbs can also be empty, and later in the game you'll run into bother and bomb, bother and G orbs. See FAQ for more on those. Lao G. has special G. Orbs that can be read about here *Overcost - Game warning that a character's cost is too much for your team. Increase your P-LV... go deal with it. *Numbness - Could refer to paralysis of special bind. *P-LV - Pirate level, often incorrectly referred to as Player level. Determines your stamina and cost (each time you increase it you get 1 stamina or +2 MAX cost limit, alternating). *Paralysis - A type of enemy debuff (see picture for visualisation, called numbness there). It seems to have a set chance (roughly 50-90%, varies depending on enemy that casts it) of cancelling character's attack (not specials or captain's abilities) for few turns. If paralysis is triggered it also counts as a miss, so you'll lose meat orb from the previous character. *'Poison' - both an enemy debuff cast by enemies on your team and a character ability you can cast on enemy. If used by enemy, your team will be poisoned, and will be taking a set amount of damage (usually in the range of few hundred HP) each turn. If cast on enemy, it will deal an amount of damage (usually equal to 50% of a casting character's ATK, unless it's strong poison aka venom, where it is 500%, or progressive poison aka toxic which deals more damage with each passing turn) to one or all enemies. Poison is Fixed Damage, and therefore useful for killing enemies with high DEF, low HP. Poison cast on enemies will go away after clearing a set stage, however if you kill only some enemies on a stage, and they respawn, the new ones will be also affected by poison (as long as it was cast by a character whose poison affects all enemies). Unlike regular fixed damage, poison is not affected by barriers. Read also: poison *'Potential ability' - abilities unlocked through the limit break process. Unlocked with identical characters or tablets. *'Power up' - feeding boosters and such to increase character levels. *Progressive poison - poison that deals more damage with each passing turn. See more at notes at Magellan Jail Chief Warden and Poison. *Power - See Socket. *Raid - Refers to the Clash!! 24 hours events that appear on the Extra Island, read more here *Rainbow - Refers to teams of more then one color, usually led by a captain that does not care about one color but a class (like Chef Zeff, Arlong, Jimbe, etc.) Or simply has no restrictions on whom they helps, like G3, LL, Sadie, Sengoku and so on. ** Can also refer to rare rainbow orbs. See FAQ for more. Pretty much limited to Legend Shirahoshi use. *'Remove SFX' - a debuff that enemies cast on you that, well, removes the visual SFX effects during your attacks, making it harder to land perfects/etc. due to fewer visual cues. *'Resilience' - can refer either to Resilience socket/power or to enemy's buff ability. Enemies with Resilience buff cannot be killed with regular attacks (but they can still be finished with a special, poison, or any other damage that is applied to them outside of regular attack). *RCV - It can mean either a recovery orb (meat) or the character's stat. For more on what is Recovery, see Recovery and FAQ. *'RCV down' - an enemy debuff drastically reducing your team total RCV value, usually close to 100 or so. In effect it means you will not heal much from your meat until this debuff goes away. *'Recovery' - Refers to the amount of HP you regain upon eating a meat orb. See also RCV and FAQ *RR - Rare Recruit *'Sailor ability' - see crew ability *'SE' - super evolution *Seal - See Despair. *'Shield' - many debuffs and buffs use shield. See pictures here and here. *'Silver'' - refers to a unevolved version of a 3/4 star character. See also fake gold, gold. *'Skull' - an evolve item to evolve certain 5- and 6-star characters to their 5+ and 6+ versions, respectively. *Silence - See Despair. Could also refer to special bind. *Slot - See Orb. *Skillbook - See Manuals. *'Special' - the ability of a character that requires several (at least) turns to charge before it can be used. The time that you have to wait for the special to be ready for is called Special Cooldown. *'Special bind' - also known as silence or numbness (see picture for visualisation - note it is called silence here). It also turns your special charging bar to gray. A type of enemy debuff that will lock your specials for several turns. *'Special Cooldown' - how long it takes for your special to be useful, counting in turns from the first turn in battle. E.g. special cooldown 20 means you have to wait 20 turns before you can use your special. *'Special rewind' - some enemies (like DEX/QCK bodyguards) may increase charge time of your specials by (usually) 1-2 turns, this can also cause your max charged special to become not ready. This debuff does not have an icon as it happens instantly *Sockets - Special abilities like Auto-Heal that characters can get. Technically those abilities are called Powers, and go into Sockets, but most people just talk of Auto-Heal sockets rather then Powers. They are discussed a bit more on a dedicated page. *'Special' - ability of a character that usually takes a few turns to charge and can be used in battle by swiping that character's icon up. *Stalling - Using a time delay character like GPU. *'Super-evolve' - using a skull to evolve a 5-star character to 5-star+ or a 6-star legend to 6-star+ version. Read more on super evolution. *'Tablet' - Limit Break material for unlocking Potential Abilities. *'Target lock' - an enemy ability which forces you to attack a specified enemy (disables manual targeting). (See picture guide for visualization). Goes away once the target enemy is dead. Does not affect mass damage, so often a good counter is to use a mass damage ability like that of Thousands Sunny, which will clear the untargetable enemies anyway. *Tank - 2x+ HP Captains. *'Time delay' - a debuff you can cast on enemies to delay their attack by 1-3 turns. Visuall represnted by a white-ish clock appearing on enemy characters. A delayed enemy cannot be delayed again until they attack. If you kill some delayed enemies and new respawn, they won't be affected by time delay but you still cannot use a time delay ability until the ones affected by it have attacked or are dead. *'TM' - Treasure Map *TND - Tandem. Probably a tandem orb. Tandems suck, just forget about them. So do TND orbs. *Toxic - refers to progressive poison. See more at notes at Magellan Jail Chief Warden and Poison. *'Treshold Damage' - a type of enemy debuff that reduces damage received beyond a certain amount, ex. TD 50k means you will be hard pressed to do more than 50k damage to an enemy with each of your attacks. *'Turkey' - see Feast. *'Type' - refers to five primary colors: , , , , . *'v1, v2, v3...' - refers to characters that got a new version. For example, Legend Boa v1 (older) and Legend Boa v2 (newer). *Venom - refers to strong poison, 10x as strong as regular poison. See more at notes at Sir Crocodile. *Zombie - while it can mean zombie grunts that appear around Thriller Bark, usually it refers to Zombie teams. Category:Gameplay